Talk:Carl Webb
May 2006 (...wait 5 whole years...) then May 2011 Carl's voice can be heard on the phone in Day 1 1:00am-2:00am. Should this count as his first appearance? Technically the sidebar field says First SEEN, but I was just wondering. I know we kiboshed the idea of including "First Mentioned" if the character was actually seen at least once. --Proudhug 19:03, 27 May 2006 (UTC) : Yea, I believe only the appearances need to be there. As far as mentioning and voices, perhaps this can be part of the reference system. On The O.C. Wikia, I've started listing all of the episodes characters appeared in, as well as all the episodes they were mentioned in. It would be a nice way to include these phone conversations. And the mentioning of dead people. - Xtreme680 20:46, 27 May 2006 (UTC) The only reason I ask is because technically Zach Grenier had a performance in this episode and I just figured some people might think it worth mentioning on the sidebar. --Proudhug 20:56, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :I don't know what to do.... maybe add a line to the sidebar for the people who are mentioned and then later seen? First Mentioned + First Seen + Last Seen (or First Seen + Last Seen + Last Mentioned)? There aren't that many people who fall into that distinction, so we wouldn't have to change many. I don't think that the mentioning of dead people needs to be added. Think of Teri and Palmer.... Jack name drops both of them constantly. Actually, plenty of people are mentioned in episodes where they aren't seen... trying to list those mentions would get too complicated. :I think we should just focus on the first and last time a character is seen. If they're not seen, only mentioned (like Nicole Palmer's friends) then we should just have the "Mentioned" fields in their sidebar. If there's a combination of the two (like Carl Webb), then I think we should combine the sidebar. -Kapoli 21:03, 27 May 2006 (UTC) ::Now the sidebar has been changed to "first episode", I've gone and changed it to his 1:00am-2:00am "appearance"--Acer4666 16:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Holy shit! This must have been the oldest "leftover character article" task in the history of the project. Big time thanks for finding this and correcting it Acer. ::: As for Kapoli's comment, Paul Raines is another prominent example of this phenomenon of a character being heard in 1 episode, before being seen. 17:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Haha, no problem! However, I've just realised that when I made my first character article, I must've copied another article that used "firstappeared" and "lastappeared" in the sidebar, as opposed to "firstseen" and "lastseen" (see Ed (Day 6) to see that I've carried on this bad practise ever since without realising!). Really should they all be the same, ie "first/lastseen"? There seem to be a lot of redundant fields in the sidebar that could do with trimming from the coding, but it's hard to know which articles use them that need to be changed. :::: I guess Frank Simes is another example of heard before seen, even though I think it was a different actor, and Jack called him by a different name!--Acer4666 18:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: The lines of code that produce "First/Last episode" or just "Episode" should be favored of course whenever a TV hour or Redemption is involved. The older ones, which produce "First/Last appeared" and "Appears in", is probably best with Prequels, Debrief, and also any of the EU stuff. 19:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Aha, I see. I'll try to correct as much stuff as I can find--Acer4666 19:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC)